five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rage the Hedgehog/RTH Character Reviews - Mattaku
FINALLY! IT HAPPENED! Inside joke Let's get this review started rite nao Appearance Mattaku has a doll like body because he was used as a 'Make Your Own Animatronic' attraction but it went horribly wrong the material they used ripped easily so he has lots of stitches. He can easily change what his body/head/ etc. looks like he appearance before he changes to look like another animatronic his look is usually; Foxy's ear, Freddy's ear, Chica's eye, a stitched patch where an eye should be, Foxy's/Freddy's mouth, Mattaku's ripped up and stitched body, Foxy's hand, Foxy's hook, Bonnie's tail, Chica's foot and Bonnie's foot. He has rough fur that is covered in soda stains and crumbs. So basically he's a mix of all the main animatronics in terms of appearence. How originalof sarcasam. I do like how descriptive you are when describing the appearance of Mattaku, but putting parts of all the animatronics seems... cliche, even though i've never seen it done. A "should-be-cliche" as I like to call it. Also, certain grammatical errorspunctuation after "horribly wrong", "Looks like he apperance", etc 4 points to Gryffindor4/10 Personality he is often upset as the children hate/fear him but when hes not sad he can be devious cunning and he loves to mess with you he is very smart. he is smarter than all of the other animatronics he likes to leave notes such as 'LET'S PLAY A GAME!' he is very fast too he likes to hide in the shadows for the first few nights and then he will change to look like another animatronic. Animatronics are weary or him and try to not make an enemy out of him. Again, some grammatical errors. Lack of capitilization, and my god there needs more punctuation. Here's how it should be. "He is often upset, as the children hate/fear him but when he's not sad he can be devious, cunning, and he loves to mess with you. He is very smart, smarter than all of the other animatronics. He likes to leave notes such as 'LET'S PLAY A GAME'pretty cliche He is very fast, too. He likes to hide in the shadows for the first few nights and then he'll change to look like another animatronic." Etc. Doesn't the above look much better? Anyways, the personality is okay, the "Let's play a game" thing is pretty cliche, but overall, i'll give it a 4/10 as well. BackStory Edit he was made as a 'Build Your Own Animatronic' attraction but he was easily torn apart and he began to creep the children out so they locked him in the safe room but when the night guard got scared so he ran into the safe room thus triggering a trap that Mattaku had made a few years ago waking Mattaku up, Mattaku then made his escape locking the night guard in the safe room to die. But when he realized what he had done he felt bad about it and shoved the night guard into his suet Okay, you told us about the BYOA thing already, which is actually original btw. what safe room? There's a safe room? Why would they put something creeping out kids into a place people go to feel safe? It's okay, more grammatical errors as well, and it's not "Suet" it's "Suit" okay? Its not bad but wow. Another 4/10. Relationships Freddy: He hates Freddy 'I hate Freddy and that annoying laugh of his' he always moans about when Freddy is around Foxy: they are close friends, and mattaku can run down the hallway(s) just like foxy Bonnie: He ignores bonnie and tries to get in his way whenever he can Chica: he likes to annoy and tease her 'your getting chubby, you should lay off the pizza' he always teases Toy Freddy: Edit He tends to TRY and be friends with him but it dosn't really work Mangle: Mattaku tries to help her in any way he can some people thing he gave one of his eyes to her, they are very close friends Toy Bonnie: He tends to Shape shift into him and say mean things to Bonnie's friends, they are enemies Toy Chica: he used to like Toy Chica, a lot, a lot a lot, but hes over her now Kashikoi: he hates kashikoi because she calls him a freak, weirdo and stupid Bracer: He considers Bracer a good friend of his they like to chat, and play i guess (if thats what you call it ;) ) Aurun: Mattaku really likes Aurun he will always try to help her if he can, he gets all shy when he is around her Megumi: He likes megumi and considers them close friends, sometimes they work together to kill the night guard Toy Megumi: He dislikes Toy Megumi because Toy Megumi Hates Megumi Naga: They are close friends as well he will also try and help naga but he seems to like 'transforming' into him too I don't rate these, but I have something to say. Why does he hate so many people? You could at least explain WHY he haqtes them. And the reason he hates Toy Megumi isn't really a good reason to not like someone. "Oh, I don't like Jimmy because he doesn't like my friend Dale." Just doesn't seem right. 'Final Ratingpart of character' This is a meh character. It needs some work, but with some work, it can be a pretty good character, but right now, grammatical errors and some other things hold it back from being really good. This character will be forgotten in T-Minus One Day, yup, already forgot4/10 Category:Blog posts